Dude,What Would Happen?
by BlueClairity
Summary: When the Dude,What Would Happen cast shows up at Nintendo's world read what happens! I do not own Dude what would happen or Nintendo or anything else that I may mention.
1. Yes! The first chapter!

Dude, what would happen?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these stories so please don't sue me!**

**Out comes the Dude, What Would Happen cast with Mario and Luigi.**

Jackson: Dude, what would happen if we jumped through a time warp of complete fire?

Mario: Uh… You would die.

Luigi: …..

C.J.: Dude, let's do it!

Ali: Out of the question…

Mario: Yeah..um why are you guys here?

Luigi: That's what I'd like to know…*Said quietly*

Jackson: Dude, what would happen if we played a bunch of video games all at the same time?

Luigi: For how long?

Jackson: …

C.J.: Um…oh! How 'bout 3 hours?

Mario: Are you kidding me?

Jackson: Uh…C.J. are we kidding him?

C.J.:*Evil laugh* Huh? Oh! Of course not we're Dude what would happen we question the impossible and maybe sometimes the possible.

Luigi: …

Mario: *Pulling out his hair then eating it* Hm…ow….


	2. Oh Yeah! The second!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone not Mario nor Dude, what would happen cast!**

**C.J.: All righty, no crazy stupid stuff, ok?**

**Jackson: XD**

**Ali: C.J. Jackson will be Jackson.**

**Mario:…?**

**Luigi: *Whispering to Mario* Big bro, why do we waste our time with Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest?**

**Mario: How should I know!**

**Jackson: Dude, what would happen if we ate 20 full frozen pizzas in 20 seconds?**

**C.J.: Are you kidding?**

**Ali: Nope, most likely he's not.**

**Luigi: Can I answer that?**

**Mario: Why not.**

**Luigi: You wouldn't be able to do that in 20 seconds and you'd get a MAJOR brain freeze and I'd—!**

**Mario: WE'd laugh our heads off.**

**Ali: I'd laugh to at Jackson, of course. **

**C.J.: Guys, We're not thinking accurate we need to think real!**

**Luigi: Like that's ever going to happen!**

**Jackson: XD **


	3. Third chapter!

_C.J. : Now that people reviewed. _

_Ali: We are able to make more chapters._

_Mario: The more reviews, the more chapters, see? If you already review all of the chapters, tell a friend. __

C.J.: So, Mario who is the oldest? You or Luigi?

Mario:Take a guess.

Jackson:…Luigi!

Luigi:*Face palm* Oy…

Mario:What makes you say that? ^^+

Jackson:Well, he's taller.

Ali:Bad move.

-Mario is strangling Jackson-

C.J. Today we were seeing what tick Mario off.

Ali:Success!


	4. You ordered a number 4?

Jackson:Dude, what would happen if the video games came alive?

Mario:…Is your friend dumb or something?

Ali: Yyyeahh.

C.J.: Hey, guys look who's here.

Link:*Waves*

Mario:Sup, Link.

Navi: Hello. *Tickling Luigi*

Luigi:*Giggles* Hey, Navi!

C.J.:Came from the land of Hyrule.

Jackson:It came aliiiiivvvvveeeee! Link from The Legend of Zelda is here!

Mario:Oh boy.

Ali:Link will you help us?

Link:With what?

Ali:Get ideas for Dude, What Would Happen?

Link:Sure.

Ali:He said he'd do it! Guys?

Jackson:*Shaking Link's hand rapidly* It's a pleaure to meet you, Mr. Link!

Ali:You guys get the picture.

Mario:*Strangling Jackson* Leave Link ALONE!


	5. Return Of Linkx4

Return Of Link(x4)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Not Mario's peps nor Zelda's Peps neither Dude, what would happen guys.

Ali:Today, we have four very unexpected guest.

C.J.:Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?

Mario:Yeah.

?(No.1):I'm Green, but I'm also called Link.

?(No.2): I'm Red and I am also called Link.

?(No.3):Call me Blue, and Link, whichever works.

?(No.4): I'm Vio, we're all Link.

Jackson:How are all of you Link? =)?

Green:Long-story-short.

Blue:It's two manga books long.

Vio: Kinda-

Red:Complicated.

Vio:Yeah. That.

Red:^^ (alt + 3, to make the heart)

Blue:What is it, Red?

Red:Shadow Link is here.

Shadow:Shh! Uh! I mean...

Jackson:Are you guys leaving?

Green:Have to. Dad's calling.

C.J.:Well, cya.

Ali:Yeah, bye.

Mario:Be sure to come back.

Luigi:Bye.

Green:We will. Bye.

Vio:Good-bye.

Blue:Cya later.

Red:TTYL.


	6. A Boring Time Together

A Boring Time Together

Me:This is one is the funniest one yet! Sarcasm...

Mario:...

Luigi:...

Jackson: :)?...

Ali:...*Looking around*

C.J.:...*Banging his head on the table*

Mario:What kind of episode is this?

Jackson:What kind-?

Ali:Of episode-?

C.J.:Is-? What?

Mario:Nevermind. What are we doing?

Luigi:*Shrugs* Are we even doing something?

Mario:*Pats Luigi's hand* No. I meant are we doing something today. Not are we doing something right now.

Jackson:I guess not. Hey! Dude, what would happen if...if...if...I don't got anything.

C.J.:Me neither.

Ali:Me neither either.

Mario:That's scary.

Luigi:Yeah. Seriously.

Mario:Are you guys feeling okay?

C.J.:I'm fine. Just... B-B-

Jackson:Bored?

C.J.:Yeah. That.

Ali:Nothing wrong with me except boredom.

Luigi:Maybe you guys just need to do something.

C.J./Ali/Jackson: Nah!

Ali:...I got it! Maybe we need to do something!

Luigi:*Face palm* Geez...

Mario:Ya think?

Ali:Make bubbles or fly kites?

C.J.:Video games? I have a Gamefly account.

Jackson:Eat Pizza?

C.J.:*Looks at him* Pizza!

Mario:Uh...Oh! Yay...

Luigi:Oh, brother...

Mario:Don't you mean bother?

Luigi:Yeah that...

-Later on after eating delicious Barro's pizza-

Jackson:That pizza was tasty!

C.J.:Yes, it was!

Ali:Mm-hm. Yup!

Mario:Actually it was.

Luigi:Yeah...It made me happy.

Mario:Think of anything?

Luigi:Not me.

Jackson:Maybe today is just a boring day.

Mario:Maybe so.

Luigi:Hm...

C.J.:I think...You're right.

Ali:Me too. Boring days don't come very easily for us.

C.J.:Yeah.

Ali:Wow!

Luigi:Wow is right. Totally.


End file.
